parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sci-Twilan II (2004)
CharlieBrownandSci-TwiFans's Movie-Spoof of 2004 Disney Sequel Film "Mulan 2" Coming to YouTube on November 1st 2020 Cast * Fa Mulan - Sci-Twi (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Captain Li Shang - Charles "Charlie" Brown (Peanuts) * Mushu - Skipper (Madagascar/Penguins of Madagascar) * Cri Kee - BB-8 (Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens) * Little Brother - Snoopy (Peanuts) * Khan - Yoshi (Mario Bros.) * Yao - Sonic The Hedgehog (Sonic) * Ling - Lincoln "Linc" Loud (The Loud House) * Chien-Po - Arthur Claus (Arthur Christmas; 2011) * Princess Mei - Amy Rose (Sonic) * Princess Ting-Ting - Ronnie Anne Santiago (The Loud House) * Princess Su - Susan Murphy/Ginormica (Monsters Vs. Aliens) * Fa Zhou - Alfredo Linguini (Ratatouille; 2007) * Fa Li - Colette Tatou (Ratatouille; 2007) * Grandmother Fa - Rita Loud (The Loud House) * Lord Qin - Varian (Tangled: The Series) * Prince Jeeki - Victor (Leap!/Ballerina) * the First Ancestor - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) * The Matchmaker - Principal Cinch (Equestria Girls Friendship Games) * The Emperor of China - Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) * Sha-Ron - Sid Chang (The Loud House) Scenes * Sci-Twilan II (2004) Part 1 * Sci-Twilan II (2004) Part 2 * Sci-Twilan II (2004) Part 3 * Sci-Twilan II (2004) Part 4 * Sci-Twilan II (2004) Part 5 * Sci-Twilan II (2004) Part 6 * Sci-Twilan II (2004) Part 7 * Sci-Twilan II (2004) Part 8 * Sci-Twilan II (2004) Part 9 * Sci-Twilan II (2004) Part 10 - End Credits Movie Used * Mulan 2 (2004) Clips Used * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Better Together * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Choose Your Own Ending * Peanuts Series * The Peanuts Movie * Madagascar * Madagascar 2: Escape to Africa * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * Penguins of Madagascar (2014) * Star Wars: The Force Awakens * Star Wars: The Last Jedi * Yoshi Island Games Trilogy * Super Mario Games Trilogy * Mario Party Games Trilogy * Mario Kart Games Trilogy * Super Smash Bros. 64 * Super Smash Bros. Melee * Super Smash Bros. Brawl * Super Smash Bros. 4: Wii U and 3DS * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate * Sonic Games Trilogy * Sonic X * Sonic Boom * The Loud House (Show) * The Casagrandes (Show) * Arthur Christmas (2011) * Monsters Vs. Aliens (2009) * Ratatouille (2007) * Tangled: The Series * Leap! * Toy Story * Toy Story 2 * Toy Story 3 * Toy Story 4 * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 3: Friendship Games * Kung Fu Panda * Kung Fu Panda 2 * Kung Fu Panda 3 Gallery Sci-Twi (EG).jpeg|Sci-Twi as Fa Mulan Charlie brown cgi 2015.png|Charlie Brown as Captain Li Shang Skipper in Penguins Of Madagascar.jpg|Skipper as Mushu BB8fire.jpg|BB-8 as Cri-Kee Snoopy cgi 2015.png|Snoopy as Little Brother Wii U (2014).|Yoshi as Khan Sonic in Sonic Lost World (2010).jpeg|Sonic as Yao Lincoln-the-casagrandes-1.3.jpg|Lincoln Loud as Ling Arthur Claus in Arthur Christmas (2011).jpeg|Arthur Claus as Chien-Po Amy Rose in Sonic X.jpg|Amy Rose as Princess Mei Ronnie-anne-the-casagrandes-57.4.jpg|Ronnie Anne Santiago as Princess Ting-Ting Ginormica (TV Series).jpg|Susan Murphy/Ginormica as Princess Su Linguini in Ratatouille.jpg|Alfredo Linguini as Fa Zhou Colette in Ratatouille.jpg|Colette Tatou as Fa Li Rita Loud.jpg|Rita Loud as Grandmother Fa Varian (Tangled- The Series).png|Varian as Lord Qin Victor-leap-93.4.jpg|Victor as Prince Jeeki Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story 2.jpg|Buzz Lightyear as the First Ancestor Principal-abacus-cinch-my-little-pony-equestria-girls-friendship-games-0.95.jpg|Principal Cinch as The Matchmaker Shifu in Kung Fu Panda 3-0.jpg|Master Shifu as The Emperor of China Sid-the-loud-house-91.2.jpg|Sid Chang as Sha-Ron See Also * Sci-Twilan (1998) Category:Mulan Movies Category:Mulan II Spoofs Category:CharlieBrownandSci-TwiFans Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG-13 Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs